


Nama-Amaryllis

by Ladsalt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Child Abuse, Cults, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Incest, M/M, Miscarriage, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Religious Content, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Slut Shaming, Unplanned Pregnancy, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladsalt/pseuds/Ladsalt
Summary: Au of my ocs where they're raised in a cult.Pillar rapes Petro with the intention of forcing them to marry him
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Nama-Amaryllis

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware this work contains misgendering of nonbinary characters and characters forced into gender roles. So the reader can be aware of the content: One character has both a penis and a vagina and is referred to as she throughout the story and has to take one a feminine name/role.

It wasn't until Petro-Liam was twelve that they had any reason to believe they were different from other boys. From other children. Growing up inside the gated compound of the community the younger children all shared a communal bedroom, older children and unmarried adults slept apart of course. Petro had expected they’d move to the men's dormitory when he turned thirteen like all the other boys. Like his brother had, like everyone expected him to. Instead, when they were twelve they woke up in a panic to their bedsheets stained red with blood down their legs.

The frenzied frantic reaction of the adults who grabbed them up roughly without saying anything to them as they carried Petro out of the children's room. They’d begun to sob and cry sure that they were bleeding to death as they were put on their back on a table and the adults crowded around them peeling up their bloodstained nightgown and spreading their ankles to look between their legs. Large hands probed and poked at them moving their penis and spreading the folds beneath it. The adults burst into loud angry whispers that Petro couldn't make out as they choked and sobbed clutching at their face. They trembled in fear as the rough fingers found their entrance and spread them wider so the others could see. Petro cried out in pain pushing at the hand suddenly as another hand pushed a finger into the bloody hole curiously. The finger pulled out quickly and they wiped it off on the edge of Petro’s gown.

The adults didn’t bother to fix their clothes before they let go of Petro’s legs and stepped away arguing intensely and leaving Petro gulping and hyperventilating on the table. It was several minutes before their mother came to get them up off the table.

“Stand up and stop crying. You’re fine,” She scolded tugging on their arm as Petro slid off the table to stand unsteadily and awkwardly in their soiled clothes.

Petro gulped trying to stifle their sobs as they looked up at her, “But… the blood?”

“That’s just what happens to girls when they’re grown,” She said hauling them off quickly to get them cleaned up.

“I- I’m not a girl!”

“Well boys dont have holes down there to bleed from.”

“But I do!”

“Because!” Their Mother said whirling on them and pinching their shoulder, “You’re a girl! You’re just different because you always have to be difficult!”

Petro fell quiet nodding and wincing until she let go of them. She helped pull off the night gown and she went and told them to clean up with a damp cloth. Petro’s hands shook as they cleaned the blood away. They couldn’t bring themselves to look between their legs.

“Are you sniffling again?” Mother snapped, “If it's because it hurts you better stop whining and get used to it.”

She came back and handed them a long sleeved dress like hers but in a different simple cotton fabric. Standing naked in the bathroom Petro took it hesitantly and stood awkwardly holding it and looking from it to their mother. Mother had already turned away fetching them a training bra and menstrual underwear.

“Hurry up and get that all on, before you make a mess all over the floor!”

Petro nodded quickly and wiped at their face hiccoughing as they hurried to get dressed, their hand shaking as they tried to button up the front of the dress until their Mother got frustrated and batted their hands down impatiently and went to button it up herself. She looked them up and down her mouth set in a hard thin line as she evaluated them. Then she directed them to sit on the edge of the tub so she could pull their long hair back and begin to braid it. Petro shifted uncomfortably still weeping but quietly now and keeping their arms wrapped around themselves like they could hide themselves from being seen. When boys were grown they got to cut their hair short, Petro knew, girls didn't cut their hair.

“We can’t call you Petro anymore,”She sighed shaking her head behind them, “I think… Phebe, is fine.”

“O-oh…” Was all they managed, their voice trembling. They didn’t have the energy to argue.

Pillar had always wanted Phebe. Even when they were both young before she had been a girl, though it was certainly a relief to find out. But now they were both older her being his sister meant there was a certain amount of disregard for the two of them spending unsupervised time together as there always was with siblings. And he could just not stop thinking about her…

“Y’know Mama wants me to get married soon...what d’you think of that?” He asked her as he tugged on her braid playfully.

“ I think...you’re the right age...and you’re very hardworking and ...you’ll be a good father.” She said timidly, she was always very quiet, “There's lot of good women in the community who’d fancy you I think.”

Pillar smiled at her, “Well, honestly, there might be someone I’m thinking of…”

She smiled encouragingly at him, “Really? Well, That's wonderful! I hope I get to meet her- or, do I know her?”

“Yeah you could say that,” He said dropping her hair and going to brush his thumb over her cheek. She made a puzzled face and half smiled at him.

“You’re funny big brother… but who is she?”

He couldn’t stop himself any longer as he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in to kiss her on her mouth. She froze for a shocked minute before she started squirming and twisting to push him away.

“You..can’t! We- you’re my brother!” Phebe hissed indignantly as he pulled back from the kiss frowning at her, “Get off me! Get away from me, dont... don't touch me! Stop!”

Pillar pushed his mouth against hers again pulling her skirts up as she fought him more frantically. He pinned her arms behind her pushing her against the wall as he moved in between her legs.

“Huh...kinda figured that your cock mighta fallen off…,” He noted curiously, feeling her cock starting to rub against his own bulge, “Not that I’m complaining- you know lotta guys would mind- You’re real lucky I don't.”

She should have yelled, screamed, wailed anything...but all she could do was cry her brothers spit dripping from her mouth. Choking as she tried to gasp for air while he pushed her underwear aside and slid a finger inside of her. He finger fucked her roughly, sliding another finger in on the second thrust and forcing a whimper from her. Pillar chuckled feeling his cock jump as he hurried to free it.

His hands slid out of her and Phebe who’d been staring at the ceiling refusing to look down, exhaled shakily, relieved for a second before she felt something else slide against her folds and a broad head nudging at her entrance much larger than the fingers had been.

“P-Pillar?”

“You’re so pretty when you say my name…” He murmured against her neck. Phebe's breath hitched as he started to enter her and then she winced trying to push against him and squirm away.

“Stop! Stop stop- you're hurting me! It hurts- no!”

Pillar pressed his mouth against hers again feeling her tears running down their cheeks as he forced his cock into her. He panted gasping into her trembling lips as her tight warmth enveloped his cock. Pushing her harder against the wall and biting at his sister lips Pillar pulled his hips back slightly and thrust into her again. Phebe whimpered, clenching her teeth and eyes shut as Pillar’s cock spread her open, her cock was pinned between their bodies stiff between the fabric of their clothes. 

Grunting Pillar started to hump into her roughly, shoving her back against the wall with each short hard thrust. He continued kissing her desperately as she shook her head whimpering in pain with each thrust. His breath quickened as he fucked her and he opened his eyes to look at Phebe again. The sight of her pained expression made his chest flutter, and he paused with his cock still half inside her. He glanced down and after a second of thought her grabbed her half hard penis and stroked it uncertainly at first and then more firmly as she gasped shooting him a scared look.

“Shsh sh...aw you're so pretty sister…See how lucky you are?” He murmured, pressing a softer lighter kiss to her lips as he stroked her shaft. She sobbed through her teeth trying to choke back tears as she felt heat settling in her groin. He fucked his sister's cunt more slowly now and felt her clench on his cock and moaned softly.

“M’gonna make you feel real nice, an fill you up with some nice cute babies and then they’ll hafta let me marry you,” He told her, and then nuzzled against her neck with a chuckle as she started a fresh round of panicked sobbing, “They’ll hafta...mama won’t have no pregnant whore for her daughter now huh?”

Pillar shushed he petting her hair as he came inside of her and stroked and squoze her cock until she came too shuddering and gasping as her cum shot into his hand. He held her pressed up against the wall with his thick but softening member keeping his hot cum plugged inside her pussy whispering much more sweetly to her nod as he pet her hair.

“You’re so good… you feel so good, you're gonna be such a sweet wife…”

It was four months of Phebe praying everyday that they would bleed again. Praying every day that Pillar would stop brushing up against them touching them, that no one would leave them alone with him. Four months before Mother realized how long it had been and what that meant and rounded on Phebe dragging them by their hair into a room to call them a harlot and a slut and asked how many men they’d seduced. When they burst into tears Mother had slapped them and demanded to know if they even knew who’d knocked them up. They’d broken down immediately spilling the story and telling her what Pillar had told them as they sobbed and begged her to not make them get married.

Mother scowled, and told them not to move as she left. She returned in a few minutes dragging Pillar in by the ear and dragging him over to stand next to Phebe as she looked over the two of them her eyes cold and he lips pulled back in a sneer.

“Perverts…. You both disgust me, we raised you better than this- How dare you!” She hissed pacing back and forth in front of them, she pressed a hand to her temple as she scowled, “I cant believe I raised an idiot and a whore...animals…”

Pillar huffed quietly, eyes glazing as Mother spoke, Phebe stood next to him staring at the ground through their tears as they clutched at their skirt. Too afraid to beg her in front of their brother.

Phebe was barely nineteen when their mother and the pastor insisted they get married. If they weren’t supposed to be with Pillar, well, then god would not have made them pregnant.

When they began to bleed suddenly shortly after the wedding, they weren't sure whether to be relieved or horrified but they were quite sure they were dying again. The cramps double them over and again people crowd around them, all women this time, ignoring them and their wailing as they poke and prod and tell them to bite down on a rag. After several agonizing hours they lay exhausted and empty but not dead. People lamented for Pillar when the midwife said she thought it unlikely, because of their...unusual arrangement, that they’d ever carry a child to term. How sad, they said, that his wife couldn't give him children.

Once they'd gone Pillar crawled into their bed with Phebe and promised them it didn’t matter. They clawed at the bedsheets pulling themselves to lean off the edge choking and vomiting bile onto the floor as he pressed his body up against theirs to tell them he thought it was kinda cute, that he had a pretty wife just for fucking. 

It was a few days before they’d recovered enough of their strength that Phebe felt they could walk normally again, and carry loads. They’d never left the gated community area alone, never been very far from it at all. Mother said the world outside was full of evil violent sinners. That everything was full of poison that would eat them slowly from the inside out- the food, the air, even the medicine. Over the days they'd spent resting...they decided they would take their chances. Rolling up their jewelry and their undergarments in their spare dress, They took some food from the kitchen and then after a moment of consideration they took the largest knife from the block and tuck it into their pack. It was hours before dawn when they slipped out of the gated community hurrying down the empty highway with their makeshift pack. Their long dark hair braided and pinned up under a sunhat that tilted on their head everytime they cast a fearful glance over their shoulder as they jogged briskly into the cold early morning.


End file.
